Hamada's Fury
by KitoH
Summary: Hiro is being bullied in SFIT (Alive Tadashi!) ON HIATUS!
1. Red Rag To The Bull

Tadashi was waiting for Hiro. The prodigy was supposed to meet him at the lab after class. Class had finished over an hour ago. He was about to lose his patience when Fred and Honey Lemon ran up to him full speed (which was kind of hard for Honey Lemon as she always wore high heels).

"Tadashi. It's Hiro. Front yard." After finishing her few sentences Honey fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Tadashi was scared. "Fred. What happened?"

The English major pushed Tadashi in the direction he and Honey came from. "Just go!"

Tadashi nodded, passed his bag to Fred and ran faster then he could ride on his moped, which was REALLY FAST. When he arrived there was a bunch of students. He was taller than the crowd so he peered over and saw Wasabi and Gogo. Wasabi looked angry which is not an expression he used often. Gogo was hugging something close to her. He pushed forward and realised that the 'something' was Hiro. He looked awful. His nose was leaking blood, his leg was stuck out at an awkward angle, indicating that it was broken and his face was streaked with tears. He was clutching desperately to Gogo in the hope that it would heal his pain. But what made Tadashi want to cry was how lifeless his eyes were. It was like there was no hope and Hiro was giving in to both his injuries and fate. Once Tadashi's mind had soaked up the information, he saw red.

Everyone at SFIT knew that Tadashi was EXTREMELY protective of his little brother. That is one reason why Hiro had never been bullied there. Until now. Add the fact that Tadashi was a black belt. He was also known to be able to make a machine for any purpose within at least 6 months. Including Baymax. So everyone feared that Tadashi would build something that would seriously injure them or worse.

The person who was bullying Hiro was Michael Stuart. He was a good student but was known to be really jealous of smarter students. He had occasionally pushed Hiro, in front of Tadashi but this was putting the red rag to the bull.

Gogo caught his gaze and gave a slight nod. Then she said, "Just because your jealous that a 14 year old is better than you, doesn't me you have to injure him like this. That's pathetic. He's a PRODIGY, which means his IQ is higher than yours. Use the little bit of common sense you have."

Stuart gave an angry glare, but Gogo was pure hardcore. It didn't faze her in the slightest. "Why don't you use your common sense, Ethel? You and Damon just step aside and nothing will happen to you. Why should you protect this weasly thing and get yourselves hurt?"

Wasabi glared and replied. "Because we're friends. A bond which for a fact is stronger than you."

Before Stuart could reply Gogo spoke up. "Well, I know ONE thing stronger. And it's right behind you."

Stuart turned around only to be met with a kick in his stomach. Tadashi stood there with his cardigan discarded to one side, revealing a dirty white coloured t-shirt. His lucky hat sat on his head. Stuart looked to see who dared to kick him.

"Well, well, well. That's what Ethel was talking about. Why do you want to protect him? Just so you look like the model student you are? So you can show your parents how perfect you are?"

Every one except for Hiro, Gogo and Wasabi took a few steps back. This time, Stuart really had lit the bomb. Everyone knew that Tadashi's parents had died when he was 8. In fact Tadashi had made it clear to the teachers that all new students be informed of this matter, so there would be no nasty incidents. Michael was in for it now.

"My. Parents. Are. Dead. They. Have. Been. Since. I. Was. 8." Tadashi punctuated each word with a punch. But Michael didn't care. He knew that Tadashi's parents were dead. He was sick of the Hamada's. If they didn't exist he would be the star student. What did he do to deserve his title snatched from him. The most he did before the Hamadas was bully a few students. They were orphans. No ones. "I'll be honest with you Hamada. Your brother and especially you should have died with your parents." He aimed a hard kick at Tadashi. But then he stopped his assault on the elder and look at Tadashi nastily. Then he turned towards Wasabi, Gogo and Hiro and landed a punch in Wasabi's stomach which sent him flying into a wall. Stuart grabbed Gogo's shoulders and flung her towards that same wall. Hiro, without a form of support, fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Then he knew no more.


	2. Consequences

Even though Hiro had collapsed, Micheal Stuart kept kicking the unconscious prodigy. Tadashi ran towards him and started to beat him up. Within a minute Stuart had several broken ribs, a fractured arm, a bleeding nose and lip, a black eye, several bruises down his back and many more injuries. Micheal was lucky that Tadashi stopped after that minute other he would be deader than Jesus.

While Tadashi was beating the hell out of him, Honey Lemon and Fred had arrived. They helped up Wasabi and Gogo. But when they made a move to pick up Hiro, they were gently moved out of the way by Tadashi. He told them to take Gogo and Wasabi to the hospital. When they were smashed against the wall, Wasabi's arm was broken and the ligaments in Gogo's lower leg had snapped.

"Hiro. Buddy. Wake up. Come on Bonehead. Just for a second. Please Otouto." With every word Tadashi sounded more and more desperate. He scooped him into his arms and ran.

Away from Stuart.

Away from the crowd who did nothing.

Away from the place of his brother's pain.

Away from the urge to murder the bully.

The older brother had never ran so fast. Tadashi arrived outside the hospital but then realised that he had to go around to the A&E. He went through the hospital towards the A&E ignoring the questioning looks and shouts from members of staff. When he reached the A&E he saw Gogo and Wasabi being treated to with Honey Lemon and Fred with them respectively.

He went up to the lady at the desk. People saw the state Hiro was in and moved to the side. Before Tadashi could explain the situation, doctors came with a stretcher and started to lift the boy from his brothers arms. They went behind a pair of double doors. Tadashi knew it was futile to try and get passed. He would only get kicked out again. He was going to call Aunt Cass only to see her arrive with a bag of bakery goods. She gave the older brother a hug. "What happened? Who did it?"

Tadashi spent the next half an hour telling her all he knew. When he finished he rushed outside to get some fresh air. He tried to stay came but images of his brother and friends pounded through his head. Every thought finished with an image of Stuart. Making up his mind he began the journey to Micheal,s house with some serious intentions in mind.


	3. 2 Months Later

Tadashi was storming towards Stuart's house, when he realised he couldn't do anything. Unless he wanted to wind up in prison for attempted (or being successful in) murder. Plus the idiot had already sustained so many injuries from his fist alone.

He grudgingly turned back towards the hospital vowing to make Michael Stuart pay for hurting his baby brother.

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

It had been 2 months. Both Hiro and Stuart had healed and everyone had forgotten about the incident. Everyone except for Tadashi. Every time he saw Stuart, he felt his blood boil, his hands curl and uncurl resisting the temptation to punch the other student.

It had been 2 months and Tadashi finally lost it.

Hiro and himself were waiting for Wasabi, so they could go to his place to work on a project. They were talking about some ideas when a messenger student came up to them and told them the head of the lab wanted to see them. Tadashi typed a quick text to Wasabi informing him of what had happened. Then the brothers left for the office.

"Hiro, did you do something that may..."

"OH COME ON, BRO. Can't you just admit that I do not get us sent to the 'Office of Disappointment and Punishement' EVERYTIME something happens."

"They arrived at the office and was ushered union by the professor. They sat down and expected to start telling them off or something along those lines. Instead she clicked a button on a remote and a video came up on the screen. Hiro saw the video and started shaking uncontrollably. The video showed Tadashi beating the crap out of Michael. However, there was no footage of the bully hurting Tadashi, Wasabi, Gogo or Hiro. It had been edited carefully, so that no one could change it back to its original state.

The professor saw the look on the older brother's face. He stormed out and hunted the entire school for Michael.

He never said anything. He just started punching. Punch after punch until he felt a blow in the stomach. Stuart knew Tadashi would attack soon, so he had been training.

Tadashi was lying on the floor. Blood was practically being poured out of his body. Hiro arrived and gave a look to Stuart which clearly said, "You've-just-messed-with-the-wrong-brothers."


	4. Sorry

Someone recently favourited this and I feel awful.

When I wrote this story, I was new to fanfic. I wanted to be a popular BH6 writer, like PrincessOfSanFransokyo, for example.

But I kinda strayed. I played around with one or two fandoms and eventually found Rise of the Guardians. If any of you read any of my recent stories, you'll know that I'm extremely active as a ROTG author. I've got several stories that are extremely popular and I don't see myself leaving this fandom anytime soon.

I really don't know how to end this. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, but if not, you'll have to wait. For a long time.

Again, I'm so sorry.

~KitoH


End file.
